


Freedom

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another head cannon of mine for North Italy</p>
<p>takes place during WW2</p>
<p>Vincent Beilschmidt is my OC half sibling of Germany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

He was running, running fast and hard ignoring the cries of his so-called friends begging him to stop.   
His friend Vincent was balanced on his back unconscious from being shit 5 times point blank by Nazi soldiers.  
He was doing what he did best: running away.   
Away from the pain

Away from the lies

Away from the life he's lived naively thinking it was the truth.

Not anymore! He refused to live that life again!

Feliciano Vargas had one goal now: escape

No more lies and empty promises!

Now he just wanted to be free.

"Italia!" Ludwig shouted. "Itaria!" Kiku cried as they chased after him. "Stop!" They cried vainly.

Never again would he live a lie.  
He was shedding the shell he'd been born into.

He WOULD be free...

If 

It 

KILLED

Him....


End file.
